Wishes Never Come True
by x.imagine.x
Summary: Mitchie breaks up with Shane. By the time she realizes it was a mistake will it be too late to fix it? Smitchie One-shot


**A/N: so I had an idea inspired in part by reading ScarlettBlush's 'Rapturous Voice' and decided to write a one-shot. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Wishes Never Come True**

I stood outside Shane Gray's door in the pouring rain. I had to tell him that I didn't mean it, that I was sorry. I needed him, I loved him. I knew that now. I knew that I couldn't live without him in my life. Two days was all I needed to realize this. I inhaled sharply before knocking confidently. The loud, resounding knock was a contrast to how I really felt: nervous, shaky, and completely _not_ confident.

I don't exactly know why I did what I did, and I never will. All I do know is that it is my fault we were in this position in the first place. I screwed up, and I needed to fix it.

The rain poured harder as I waited for the door to open. Prayed for the door to open.

"_Shane…I can't…I don't think this is going to work…" I told him, avoiding his piercing eyes and his furrowed brows._

"_What? Why not?" Confusion laced his tone. He tried to catch my eyes, but I refused to look at him. I couldn't look at his face as I broke his heart. _

"_Look at you… and then look at me… face it Shane, we don't belong together. We're from two different worlds. Two different worlds that don't mesh well."_

"_No! Mitch…please, please don't do this! We can make it, I know we can! We've made it this far, haven't we?" He grabbed my hands in his, desperately trying to get me to look up, to see the pleading in his eyes. _

"_Shane, you don't understand! I can't hold you back! You're going on tour, I'm going to school, it won't be the same. Everything's going to change. What if we can't handle it? What if we fall apart?" Tears escaped my eyes as I pulled my hands from his gently. I turned my face further away from him, my hair curtaining to cover it. He reached out, tucking the right side, the side obstructing my face from him, behind my ear tenderly._

"_Those are all 'what if's. We'll never know until we try! C'mon Mitch, please! Just give it a chance!" He moved closer. He cupped my right cheek with his hand, wiping a tear away softly with his thumb. "Just take a chance on us Mitchie. It'll work," he whispered._

_I finally looked up at him, my eyes shining with yet unshed tears. His eyes were pleading, shining just a bit. I locked eyes with him, gnawing on my lip._

_He leaned down and our lips met in a brief kiss filled with pain. I squeezed my eyes shut to prevent the tears from spilling over again. Our foreheads rested together, my eyes remaining closed. Finally, I shook my head against his slowly, regretfully. _

"_I'm sorry Shane… I can't… I have to let you go, and you have to let me go… I wish it could be different." I whispered softly. But I knew better, because wishes never came true._

_Pulling away before he could protest, I cast him one last look before turning my back to walk away. It was the hardest walk of my life, and he didn't chase after me…_

* * *

I was jarred from my memory of that horrid night by the jiggling of the doorknob. I felt hope swell in my chest as the knob turned, and the door was pulled back to reveal a very dishevelled looking Shane. His shirt and hair were rumpled, and he looked as though he hadn't slept the whole two days and nights that we'd been apart. His eyes widened in surprise as he realized that I was standing here.

"Mitchie," He said stupidly.

"Shane," I replied.

We stood in silence for a few seconds.

"Shane, I… I've been thinking… about what I said…" I trailed off, focusing on my shoes. I wasn't sure how to say this. I hadn't exactly planned it all out.

"What? Come to make it more clear? I understood exactly what you meant the first time." He snapped coldly. I winced.

"No, I came to apologize. I shouldn't have said what I did."

"When did you decide?"

"Decide what?"

"That you were going to break up with me."

"I didn't. Shane, you have to believe me, I never wanted to break up with you!"

"Then why did you?"

"I thought it was for the best…"

Shane snorted, "How was it for the best?"

"I told you. I didn't want to hold you back. Our worlds don't fit. You go on tour, and I go to school. We're too different."

"Then why are you here?"

"To apologize. And to tell you that I was wrong. I didn't mean what I said."

"Then why did you say it?!"

"I just told you! We're too different! I thought it was just better to end it now than to do it later over the phone… I figured it was inevitable…"

"Did you really?"

"Yes, Shane, I did. I thought that once you got on tour you'd remember what fun it was to be single and want to get rid of me. It would hurt more over the phone…"

"Did you really think I would do that? That I would just dump you over the phone? You should know that you mean more to me than that. I wouldn't leave you because I remember what it was like to be single… In truth, being with you was so much better than being single. I'd gladly take being with you over being alone. I'd take being with you over being with anyone. It hurts that you think I don't care…" He stepped closer. I stood rooted to the spot.

"I don't think that you don't care. I just… I don't know, I thought you'd realize how much better you deserve. You'd come to your senses, and I'd wake up from whatever dream I'm having and I'd be plain old Mitchie Torres all over again… I figured if I ended it now, maybe it would hurt less than if you ended it later."

Shane sighed, taking another step closer to me, "Mitchie… I'm not the one that deserved better. You were."

We were both silent for a few minutes.

"Why did you come, other than to apologize?" He asked softly.

"I… uh… I came to tell you that my logic didn't work. I've been a mess. I never should have done that to you, and you'll never know how sorry I am. I don't expect you to forgive me right now, but I'm hoping that someday soon, you can, and maybe we can move past this."

Shane just stared at me.

I frowned slightly, "Shane, I don't know what else to say. I figured out these past two days that I can't live without you, and that… I love you."

I'd finally said it. The three words that had never been said. The three words that could either destroy or repair what was left of our relationship. I waited for him to say something, anything. He didn't. He just stood there, shocked. I finally exhaled heavily. Who was I kidding? He wasn't going to answer. I'd already screwed everything up beyond repair.

I gave him a sad smile, "Guess I shouldn't have come here. I'll go. Good-bye Shane." And with those words I turned and started back down the path and back into the rain, which had slowed to a more regular rhythm. I was at the end of the walkway before I heard his voice call after me.

"Mitchie! Mitchie, wait!"

I turned to see him descending the porch steps and running towards me. I didn't move, just waited for him to reach me. He stopped an inch away and held my gaze.

"I love you, too." He let that sink in for a beat before he leaned down and covered my lips with his in a sweet kiss. I barely had time to register it before he pulled away. I stared at him. He studied my expression. I wasn't sure what was written in my features, but I did know that the next second a huge smile spread across my face. I pulled him back down and kissed him once more. This time with more passion. The rain beat down on us as we stood there, kissing, smiling, and getting soaked.

Finally, Shane suggested we go inside and get warmer clothing and blankets.

"Wouldn't want you to catch a cold," he grinned.

"Wouldn't want you to either, Popstar."

He just laughed and, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, steered me inside, closing the door behind us…

* * *

Oh how I wish that night had carried out exactly like that. I wish that Shane and I reunited and all was well in my world. I wish I'd gotten my happily ever after.

But the truth is, I can't say I have any of these things, because Shane Gray _didn't_ answer his door that night. I stood on his doorstep for an hour, waiting, but the doorknob didn't turn, the door wasn't pushed open, and Shane didn't emerge. Finally I admitted my defeat and turned my back on my one true love. My tears mingled with the rain drops pounding my hair and dripping down my face as the rain continued to pour down on me, washing away all of my hopes and taking away any wishes I still held. All emotions were stripped from my body, leaving only regret and sadness.

Of course, I should have known better than to wish for him to open his door, because wishes never come true.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Did you like it? No? Also, I have a question. What exactly is angst? I have a vague idea, but I'm not sure really. **


End file.
